Patent Literature 1 discloses a connector adopted in a wire harness that connects a motor for driving a hybrid vehicle and an inverter. The connector has a male side connector unit provided at one end portion of an electric wire of the wire harness. The male side connector unit is made up of three male terminals, a first main body portion configured to hold the three male terminals, and a first terminal housing unit con figured to house the male terminal and the first main body portion. The one end portion of the male terminal is connected to the electric wire via a female terminal. The other end portion of the male terminal is connected to a device side male terminal connected to the inverter side.